It is known a shot processing machine in which projection material is projected onto workpieces to perform a surface treatment as multiple workpieces are stirred within a projection chamber (blast cleaning chamber) provided within a cabinet. (see Patent Document 1)
An opening for loading and discharging workpieces is formed in the projection chamber, and a door for closing off the opening attached to the opening.